dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs aired by El TV Kadsre 1
This is the list of programs that are currently airing or have aired on El TV Kadsre 1. Current programming News & Information * El TV Kadsre News (1951-present) * 8.00 (1956-present) * Breakfast (1981-present) * Insiders (1987-present) * Dateline El TV Kadsre (2008-present) El Kadsre Drama (El TV Kadsre Drama telenovelas/soap operas) * Our Lives (1969-present) * Forever and a Last (2018-present) * Legends of the Toa (2015-present) Imported action Imported drama * Broadchurch (2014-present) (United Kingdom) * Masterpiece (1980-present) (United States) * CID (1999-present) (India) * The Detectives (2018-present) (Canada) Imported soap opera * Coronation Street (1961-present) (United Kingdom) * Home and Away (1989-present) (Australia) Imported Russian programming * Field of Dreams (Поле Чудес) (1990-present) Imported newsmagazines * Crime Watch Daily (2015-present) El Kadsre Comedy * LaughTrip (2011-present) Imported comedy * Still Open All Hours (UK) (2014-present) * Black-ish (US) (2015-present) * Grown-ish (US) (2018-present) El Kadsreian game shows * Global Stars (1998-present) * Family Feud El Kadsre (2000-present) * My Kitchen Rules El Kadsre (2003-present) * Brainstorm (1975-present) * Kadsre QuizBowl (1982-present) * Sqrambled Scuares El Kadsre (2016-present) * Kadsreian College Quiz (1990-present) * Supermarket Sweep El Kadsre (2018-present) * The Price is Right El Kadsre (1988-present) * Wheel of Fortune El Kadsre (1995-present) * Drawbrawl (2010-present) Imported game shows * Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild (US) (2017-present) * Jeopardy! (US) (1986-present) * Wheel of Fortune (US) (1988-present) * Double Dare (2018) (US) (2018-present) * Massive Monster Mayhem (CAN) (2018-present) * Funny You Should Ask (US) (2017-present) * The Price is Right (US) (1976-present) Music * Rage (1984-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3, ETVKK, El TV Kadsre 5 and El TV Kadsre Japanese) Children's ETVKPS (weekday mornings) * Sesame Street (US) (1992-present) * Bluey (AU) (2019-present) * Muppet Babies (US) (2019-present) ETVKK (weekday evenings and weekend mornings) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (CAN/US) (2002-2005, 2007-present) (also aired on ETVKK and El TV Kadsre 5) * SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (2000-present) (also aired on ETVKK and RGN) * Koof (2016-present) Disney Club (weekend evenings) * Amphibia (US) (2019-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * DuckTales (2017 series) (2018-present) * PB&J Otter (1999-present) * The Owl House (2020-present) Specials * Eurovision Song Contest (1962-present) * Royal Variety Performance (1961-present) * BAFTA Film Awards (1982-present) * NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen (1953-present) * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (1975-present (1975-1992 on tape delay; 1993-present on live broadcast)) * Macy's Oceanic Parade (1985-present) * NFL Super Bowl (1981-present) * Brit Awards (1985-present) * NME Awards (1994-present) Sports * World Surf League (1986-present) * EKBA * EKHL * EKBL * Ekstraliga El Kadsre * Ekstraliga * Rugby World Cup * Formula One * Formula E * NASCAR * NHL * NFL * NBA * United States Hockey League (2010-present) * All Blacks * EKRA (1960-present) * Alliance of American Football (2019-present) Variety * Strahan and Sara (United States) 2018-present * Daily Bumps (United States) 2017-present * Whanau Living (New Zealand) 2014-present Talk shows * Dr. Phil (United States) 2005-present Others * The Wonderful World of Disney 1997-present Movies * Walt Disney Pictures * Marvel Studios * Paramount * Lionsgate * El TV Kadsre Films * BBC Films * Independent films by El Kadsreian * IFC Films * Netflix * Toho * Toei * 20th Century Fox Upcoming programming Imported comedy * Diary of a Future President (United States) 2020 Former programming Drama * Kichirou Tsukuda Presents (1953-1956) Import drama * Blue Heelers (Australia) 1995-2007 * All Saints (Australia) 1999-2010 * A Country Practice (Australia) 1982-1995 * Always Greener (Australia) 2002-2004 * Six Feet Under (United States) 2002-2007 Import action * Monkey (1979-1984) (Japan) * Ultra Seven (1986-1987) (Japan) dub Import comedy * Hey Dad...! (Australia) 1988-1995 * Roseanne (United States) (1989-1998, 2018) * The Detectives (United Kingdom) (1993-1997) Children's * Pinwheel (1977-1990) * The Drillimation Series (1975-1997, formerly on their Saturday morning block, moved to ETVKK in 1998) * Sylvan (1998-2003) * The Fruitties (1995-2001) * Diplodos (1989-1992) * C.L.Y.D.E. (1992-1993) * James Bond Jr. (1992-1993) * The Bugs Bunny Show (1987-1993) The Bugs Bunny and Tweety show from 1990-1993 * The Cartoon Company (1993-1996) * What Now (1976-1989) (moved to El TV Kadsre 2 and ETVKK) * Special Delivery (United States) 1980-1992 (also aired on El TV Kadsre 2) * Shining Town Station (United States/United Kingdom) 1989-1993 Music * Ready to Roll (1970-1997) * Radio with Pictures (1969-1992) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:Lists Category:Television program lists